Drink bottles of various types are well-known for various users. The bottles are generally either disposable or re-usable. Re-usable bottles require cleaning to maintain proper sanitary conditions. Depending upon the bottle design, cleaning may be difficult. Also, if the bottle is not cleaned immediately after consumption of the beverage, undesirable smells due to presence of bacteria may be imparted to the bottle, particularly for plastic bottles, wherein such odor build-up may be difficult to remove. For example, protein drinks wherein powdered protein is mixed with water in the bottle, are prone to odor contamination of the bottle if liquid is left in the bottle too long, or if the bottle is not washed immediately after consumption. Also, the powder sometimes does not fully mix with the water due to insufficient shaking or clumping. Prior art solutions to improve mixing include a wire ball which is free to move within the bottle during shaking, or a screen or grate normally positioned adjacent the cap to facilitate mixing. However, the ball and grate must also be cleaned to maintain proper sanitization and avoid odors. Cleaning of the bottle and the mixing aids is often difficult or incomplete.
Plastic disposable bottle liners have been used in bottles, such as baby bottles, to minimize the cleaning and odor problems.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved shaker bottle having a disposable liner which eliminates cleaning of the bottle and the cap, and prevents odor problems inside the bottle and the cap.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of the shaker bottle having a liner which is easy to install and remove for enhanced sanitation of the bottle.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a rigid, disposable liner for use in a shaker bottle to minimize cleaning up after consumption of a powdered beverage made in the bottle.
Yet another objective of the present invention is a provision of a liner for a sport drink or shaker bottle having projections to facilitate mixing of a powdered drink in the liner.
Another objective of the present invention is a provision of a shaker bottle liner which allows for complete mixing of a powdered beverage without need for a separate mixing mechanism, such as a ball or grate.
A further objective of the present invention is a provision of rigid disposable liners for use in shaker bottles wherein the liners can be packaged in a nested condition.
A further objective of the present invention is a provision of a rigid liner to matedly fit within a shaker bottle to eliminate residual odors in the bottle.
Still another objective of the present invention is a provision of rigid, disposable liners for use in a shaker bottle, wherein the liners can be economically manufactured, and easy and safe to use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.